Harry Potter and the Forgotten Heir
by Sir Apollo Mitchell
Summary: Harry and the Dursleys (this story takes place right after the ending of Goblet of Fire)
1. Default Chapter Title

Harry Potter and the Forgotten Heir

Chapter 1:Number 4 Privet Drive

The streetlights glowed, lighting this quaint little street located in an old city just outside of London.All of the houses were dark signifying that most of the residents of this small community had already retired for the night.The only sound that could be heard other than the crickets and the occasional hoot of an owl came from a small object that glinted in the moonlight. "Click", the lights went out in sequence as three dark figures strolled down Privet Drive talking silently careful not to step into the glow of the remaining lit streetlights.The larger one looked to be carrying a large box on his shoulder while the smaller one of the group was carrying and old birdcage in one hand and a broom in the other.

Stopping in front of a normal looking house the larger figure looked up and saw a solitary number "4" on the wall entry way.'Gulp', he swallowed hard as his face melted he turned to look at the smallest member of the party."Ah, P'fessor do we have to do this", he asked the medium sized man as he sat the trunk down on the curb.

The glow of the moonlight glittered against the silver beard of the medium sized man illuminating his old face."Yes, Hagrid this is the safest place for Harry to be right now."He looked down at the boy trying to smooth his facial features so the boy wouldn't realize how hard this was for him to do.He reached down and squeezed Harry's shoulder in a desperate attempt of encouragement."You'll be just fine here Harry."

"I know but I don't have to like it.Wouldn't I be safer back at the school or maybe if I stayed with the Weasley's.They are Wizards after all they could protect me."Harry looked longingly at the Professor.

The aged Professor took Harry's other shoulder in his hand and turned him to so they were looking into each other's eyes."Harry I don't like this anymore than you do.But, with all of the preparations that we have to make at the school and with Arthur and Molly getting more involved in Ministry business this is the only place you will be completely safe."

Harry, recognizing for the first time how much this situation was paining poor old Dumbledore, decided to try and offer a little encouragement to his beloved teacher.He put on his best smile and looked at Dumbledore and Hagrid, "Your right, this is the safest place and don't worry I'll be fine.I've lived with them this long another summer isn't going to hurt."

Hagrid being twice the size of the old professor and twice as emotional as a new mother immediately recognized the bravery of these two and with a loud 'sob' scooped them both to his chest in a rib splitting hug."O' cant stands it no more."

Wheezing for breath Dumbledore squeaked out, "'agrid, ribs, 'ant breath."

Dropping the two in lump of robes and entangled limbs Hagrid pulled out a handcherchief the size of a small tablecloth blew his nose and then began to sob uncontrollably into the cloth.

Dusting themselves off Dumbledore handed Harry a letter."You are to give that to your aunt and uncle.Don't get any ideas," the professor warned, "it has been enchanted and no one will be able to read it except your aunt and uncle."Dumbledore patted him on the shoulder, "Be brave someone will come to get you as soon as we can.Now I better get Hagrid out of here before he floods the street."The professor turned Hagrid away from Harry, "Take care of yourself."

"Bye, 'arry", Hagrid sobbed as he looked back right before both he and the professor disappeared.

Harry still in shock about being left on the doorstep of his horrible relatives smiled at poor old Hagrid.The streetlights came on all of a sudden bringing Harry back to reality.Reaching down to pick up his trunk Harry said to himself, "Well, I guess I better get this over with."As he turned and headed to the door dreading waking up his aunt and uncle in the middle of the night.

***

The summer flew by, as this stay with the Dursley's didn't seem to be nearly as bad as he remembered it.Harry figured it had to do with something in that letter that Professor Dumbledore made him give to his aunt and uncle.Dudley had been insufferable at times but it was nothing he couldn't deal with.The odd thing was when ever Aunt Petunia or Uncle Vernon was in the same room with him they were actually civil.If Dudley made a smart remark towards Harry, Uncle Vernon would hit him with a stick or whatever was handy and Aunt Petunia would immediately send Dudley out of the room.

The oddest thing that happened was on July 31st the day of Harry's 15th birthday.He woke up as usual looking forward to summer's end as he did every birthday.The end of the summer signified that he would be returning to Hogwarts School of Magic soon.Hogwarts is a school for wizards and witches, which Harry just happened to be. Today though when he woke up there were presents at the end of his bed.He glanced around the room and saw 5 owls chirping quietly to Hedwig, his pet owl and sharing some of the food in Hedwig's bowl.Harry knew were by this site were the presents had come from.He jumped out of his bed and grabbed his first present to see whom it was from.

"Happy Birthday Harry", he recognized Hermonie's elegant writing on the note.Opening the package he found a new book, "The Life and Times of Harry Potter by Finius McGrew".Harry's face snarled a little as he read the title and quickly discarded the book and read what Hermonie had written on the piece of parchment. "I saw this in the store and I couldn't resist.I know you probably wont like it so I also sent you a box of Chocolate Frogs.I hope you are having a better summer than the last one.My parents are taking me to Diagon Alley day after tomorrow to get this year's school supplies.Do you want to come with us?Send me a reply if you do.Hermonie…"

Harry grabbed a piece of parchment that he was using the night before and quickly scribbled "Thank you, for the gift.I should have figured you would give me a book." Harry smiled as he noted the touch of sarcasm in his wording, "I'm kidding thank you very much, and it makes me feel good that someone remembers my birthday but did you have to buy that one.The frogs are good though," Harry bit into the one of the frogs he had unwrapped while retrieving the parchment, "I would appreciate the ride into Diagon Alley.I'm sure that Uncle Vernon won't take me.I'll see you in a couple of days.Harry."

Harry held up the parchment and one of the owls chirped and hopped over to him.He handed the note to the owl and it leaped out of his window on its way.Harry quickly dove into the other presents.Ron had sent him an autographed picture of his favorite quittich team; quittich is a game similar to soccer but played on broomsticks.Hagrid had sent him a copy of Magical Creatures From Around the World.Hagrid had always loved strange creatures.He once tried to raise a baby dragon in his house.The thought still brought a shiver to Harry's mind.

Professor Dumbledore sent him a silver pocket watch that was very similar to the clock the Weasley's had in their house.It had hands on it each with a name and they pointed at locations of where each person was.He could see Dumbledore's name pointing to Hogwarts, this is the school Harry will attend in the fall.The other names on the clock were Hermonie, Ron, Hagrid, Moony and Padfoot.Inside the package was a note and extra small hands for the watch. The note said, "You never know when something like this will come in handy.Just follow the instructions if you want to add someone else to your watch."

Harry smiled as he put the watch down and opened the next present.Inside was a golden locket on a chain for him to wear around his neck, and when he opened it two pictures of a dark haired man and a beautiful women with Harry's green eyes winked at him.Pictures in the Wizard world were quite different from the Muggle world.They never stayed in the same picture for to long, eventually they would get bored and go to visit other pictures.Harry read the note knowing already who had sent him this.All the note said was, "So you can keep you parents close to your heart.Padfoot."A tear rolled down Harry's cheek as he put the necklace around his head.

Surprised Harry looked down at two more presents at the foot of his bed.Not knowing who sent them Harry carefully picked up the cards that were attached to each of them.In the Wizard World if you were not careful someone could put a curse on something that would affect you.And, after what had happened at Hogwarts last year with the "TriWizard Cup", Harry was not taking any chances.The first note said, "Harry, Happy Birthday.Uncle Vernon."Harry's eyes about jumped out of his head as he grabbed the other card."Harry, Happy Birthday.Aunt Petunia."Harry opened the first one, a new CD walk-man with six new CDs.The second one had new outfit of clothes complete with a new pair of Nike tennis shoes with the tags still on them.Harry fell back onto the bed and nearly sat on his new watch.He couldn't believe it, not one but two gifts from his aunt and uncle.All Harry could think, "What was in that letter?"

After Harry had written replies to his friends and sent the owls off he stroked Hedwig's head and went down stairs in his new set of clothes and his walk-man in his hand.As he walked into the kitchen Aunt Petunia was cooking breakfast and Uncle Vernon was hidden behind his morning paper.Dudley was sitting at the table looking like a different man than Harry remembered him from last summer.No longer was he the overweight pig that he had mistaken him for so many times but now he was quite trim and looked like a football player. After Dudley had went back to Smelting's, the school that he attended in the fall, without loosing but gaining five pounds the nurse there quickly put him on a strict diet and had the gym coach run off the extra hundred pounds or so Dudley was carrying.Harry had to admit, once all that fat was gone Dudley actually looked like a human.

Dudley raised his head, looked at Harry in his new clothes and fell out of his chair."Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon thank you for the presents." Harry said as they turned to see where the 'thud' sound had come from.

"Your welcome." Uncle Vernon grumbled like he swallowed a mouse.Quickly he turned back to his paper.

Aunt Petunia went to the table and placed the plate of sausages on it."At least something can be said about your school.Your manners are sure improving."She finished this sentence with so much contempt in her voice it almost broke her face."Sit down and eat.Be quick about it.Uncle Vernon is taking you and Dudley to get your hair cut today.You wont live under my roof with that mop of yours."

Dudley had gathered his composure and sat back down at the table."I don't want to go with Harry to get my hair cut."Dudley whined in the same voice Harry had heard so many times before.

"You'll do what we tell you to and like it." Uncle Vernon lowered his paper to look at Dudley.

"Mudders, don't make my go with icky Harry."Dudley whined to his mother.

To Harry's surprise Aunt Petunia grabbed a wooden spoon she was using to cook with and smacked Dudley on the back of the head, "You will do what your father tells you."

"Uncle Vernon, a friend of mine wants me to go into London with them day after tomorrow to get our school stuff.I was wandering….".Before Harry could get it out Uncle Vernon slammed his paper down his knuckles were going white as he shook with rage."Here it comes," Harry thought as he saw the look of terror creep over his aunt's face and the smile crossing Dudley's.

Uncle Vernon composed himself just enough to squeak out."You will write them and tell them they are to pick up you school supplies and take them with them when they go to school this fall."

"But..." Harry started to say something.

Uncle Vernon slammed his hand down on the table and even Dudley wiped the smile from his face. "Don't 'but' me boy.Your Headmaster requested that you are not to leave Privet Drive until someone from the school comes to get you.I don't know what you have done to warrant this but I'm guessing he just can't trust you outside of parental control.So that being the case you will not be going anywhere.DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME"?Uncle Vernon was on the verge of shouting.

"Yes, sir." Harry mumbled

Pulling an even tighter reign on his composure Uncle Vernon looked at Harry, "Now, you go upstairs and send the letter.After that we are going to get your haircut and Ill not hear anymore of this about going anywhere."

Harry stood, lowered his head and started towards the door."Another thing," Uncle Vernon got Harry's attention, "don't even think about running off either.I am to report this directly to your school if you try this and there will be hell to pay."

***

Harry got out of the car at the barbershop as Dudley shoved past him so he could be the first in the barber chair.Dudley hated it when Harry was first at anything even if he didn't want to have it done he still couldn't stand the thoughts of Harry going first.

As Dudley was getting his hair cut Uncle Vernon was reading a newspaper again and Harry was sitting in chair reading a magazine as he watched people walking by the barbershop window.Dudley was giving the Barber a hard time of cutting his hair.Telling the Barber one thing and then changing his mind right after he had snipped a piece of hair off.Uncle Vernon snorted, "That right Dudley make sure you get your money's worth."

Harry looked at the barber and shook his head and the barber looked down and smiled.The barber felt sorry for anyone who had to live with these two people.As Harry was looking up he caught a figure out of the corner of his eye.He thought he saw someone he recognized.

As Harry took a closer look the color in his face went white and he started shaking.There bigger than life stood no other than Peter Pettigew also known as Wormtail.Peter had been the accomplice that had helped Voldemort the evil wizard regain his lost body.He was also the one that had betrayed Harry's family to Voldemort all those years ago and framed his godfather Sirius for murder.Sending him to Azkaban, the Wizards prison for a decade.Harry was shocked but before Peter could turn around and see him he quickly pulled the magazine up over his face.Harry looked at the magazine in that position until Dudley was finished getting his hair cut which was another half an hour.

"Next", the barber said as Uncle Vernon looked at Harry.Harry not wanting to get in the chair where anyone passing by could see him, he thought quickly and grabbed his nose and yelled nose bleed and ran out of the barbershop with Uncle Vernon hot on his trail.Dudley stopped long enough to pay the barber what he owed.Harry dove quickly into the back floorboard of the Dursley's car trying to hide.Uncle Vernon shouting for him to come back stuck his head into the car and started to say something.

Harry, white faced again, cut Vernon off before he could say anything."Uncle Vernon, don't ask any questions just get in and drive.The trouble you were wandering about at the school just walked by the barber window."Uncle Vernon who knew better than to get mixed up in any kind of magic business just jumped in started the car and drove off.Dudley ran out of the building yelling for his dad to wait as he was left on the curb next to the barbershop.

Vernon Dursley squealed the tires of his car as he came to an abrupt stop outside of his house.Harry jumped out and ran for the house.He opened the door and didn't stop running until he made it to his bedroom.Aunt Petunia was screaming after Harry about running in the house.Uncle Vernon ran into the house and ran right over top of Petunia who was standing at the foot of the stairs.They both crashed into the stairs as Vernon fought her off to get up the stairs to find out what was going on.Harry in the meantime was packing everything he owned in his trunk.He grabbed a bottle of flu powder that the Weasley's had given him, stuck his wand in his belt, and closed the trunk. He grabbed the handle of the trunk, Hedwig's empty cage, and bolted back downstairs.

As he made it back downstairs, Vernon was getting untangled from Petunia and Dudley had finally made it back to the house.The barbershop was just 4 blocks away and by the way Dudley was breathing he had ran the entire way.Harry looked and for a moment the thought crossed his mind but was gone as quickly as it had arrived, "I guess Dudley's new diet agrees with him."

Harry dropped the trunk and cage at the bottom of the stairs and streaked for the fireplace immediately trying to rip the boards that covered the opening.Uncle Vernon shouted, "Boy, what do you think you are doing?"

"I got to get out of here now." Harry strained as he kept pulling at the boards.

"YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE," Uncle Vernon shouted at the top of his lungs.

This shocked Harry back to his senses."What's going on boy?You better speak quickly before I call the 'Nut Hatch' and have you admitted."Uncle Vernon sneered at him.

"Vernon, I don't have time to explain but here it is in a nutshell.The Wizard," Harry saw the anger in his Uncle's eyes as he said one of the most forbidden words in the house, "that killed my parents has been trying to kill me for the last four years.I just saw his servant at the barbershop.I have to get away and now.If he finds me he will kill me and anyone else that is in the general vicinity."Harry looked at each of his relatives just so they would understand the gravity of the situation.

Uncle Vernon's anger went away and was replaced by fear.He shoved Harry out of the way and ripped through the boards in the fireplace like they were paper.Dudley fell with a thud on the floor.Aunt Petunia started sobbing hysterically, "Get him out of my house, and get him out now."Vernon remembering what was used last time a Wizard had used his fireplace began breaking the boards into kindling for a fire.Vernon lit the fire and stood back breathing so hard Harry thought he might have a heart attack.Through the ragged breaths Uncle Vernon pointed at the fire and said, "Go, get out, and don't come back."

Harry realizing that when he left he would not be back, got a little choked.Sure he didn't like the Dursley's but they were the only family he had known for 12 years.They were cruel to him and made fun of him but they were still family.They took him in and gave him a roof to sleep under after all.He felt obligated to them in some sense.He turned to Vernon, "Uncle Vernon you probably should call work, tell them your going on vacation, and go to your sister Marge's for a couple of weeks."He looked down at Aunt Petunia who was still sobbing uncontrollably on the floor holding onto Vernon's leg.He said with a little bit of sadness in his voice, "Don't worry I will not be back".When Harry pulled his trunk and birdcage over by the fire, he sprinkled the flu powder over himself and his belongings, and stepped into the fire.Before he said his destination he looked back at the Dursley's, "Thank you".A lonely tear rolled down his cheek, "The Weasley's" he shouted and everything blurred.

Harry was correct about not returning to Number 4 Privet Drive because there was nothing there for him to return to.Nearly a week later Number 4 was sold complete with all furnishings. The Dursleys, now known as the Abbots were beginning their new life on a new street, 816 45th Street, New York City, New York.

***


	2. Default Chapter Title

NOTE: Hey guys thanks for all of the comments. I'm trying to get this story out as quickly as possible so I hope you will be "patient". 

Harry Potter and the Forgotten Heir

Chapter 2:Ginny Weasley

Ron had challenged George his older brother to a chess match.They sat staring across the table at one another.It was George's move and he knew how good Ron had gotten at this game so he was taking his time.Fred, George's identical twin, was sitting on the couch reading a book titled 101 Jokes to Pull on Your Friends and commenting on how the author was completely out of his head."Who does this Joxster think he is, I bet he has never pulled off one of these successfully"?Fred read farther down the page, "If you add that much toad scum you will blow you own hand off".

Ron looked at George who was now staring at Fred smiling, "Are you going to move or what"?

"Oh sorry", George said as he moved his knight in the way of Ron's bishop and turned more interested in what Fred was reading than in the game he was playing.

Ron looked backed up at George not believing the move George had just made."You know you have the attention span of a two year old", Ron took the knight with his bishop, "Checkmate…"

'Thud' a trunk fell out of the fireplace causing George to jump up dumping the chessboard over onto the floor.Ron jumped up also so he could avoid the overturned table, "George look out".

"Hi guys", Harry said as he walked out of the fireplace and sat his empty birdcage down on his trunk. "Do you think you parents would mind putting me up for a couple of days", Harry asked as he sat down on the couch.

Ron smiled briefly as the thought of his best friend staying with him again crossed his mind.Then quickly he remembered something and the smile left his face quickly, "Harry you not supposed to be here.Dumbledore left strict instructions that we were not to go after you this summer.You are to stay with your aunt and uncle until you go back to school."Ron thought for a minute as he looked at Harry's scared face, "What happened did they through you out?If they did Dumbledore will have their hides."

"No, they didn't throw me out. I left."Harry said as the comfort and safety of his environment finally got to him as he started to relax.

"Harry, are you crazy?Dumbledore will skin you alive."Ron said excitedly.

Harry looked at Ron, as Ron and the twins gathered around their friend."I don't think Dumbledore will be mad."Harry breathed heavily and now he was calmed down enough to explain what had happened, "I ran into and old friend of yours Ron."

"What are you talking about Harry, other than you and Hermonie I don't have any friends in the Muggle World."Ron asked confused at the statement Harry had made.

"Scabbers, ring a bell", Harry, asked?Ron had once owned a pet rat named Scabbers that turned out to be no other than Peter Pettigew in his animagus form.Animagi are wizards and witches that can transform into an animal of their choice.

"Scabbers", Ron repeated now looking as terrified as Harry was when he came through the fireplace."Where did you see him at", Ron asked.

"Right on Privet Drive.He was looking for something and I decided I would get out of there before he found it."Harry shook his head and breathed in heavily again."Where are you mom and dad", Harry asked Ron.

"There still at the Ministry.Ever since Minister Fudge refused to listen to Dumbledore my mum and dad have been beating the bushes, trying to convince the other Ministers of the truth.It has turned into quite a battle.Dad saying it is true Fudge saying it isn't.They almost got into a fistfight right in the Hall of Ministers."Ron explained the situation thinking it was funny his dad fighting in front of all the other Ministers.

"But, what about Dumbledore", Harry asked."Isn't he doing anything to help convince the Ministers?With both your parents and Dumbledore talking someone is bound to listen."

"That's just it", Ron looked at Harry. "Dumbledore isn't helping he is off somewhere and hasn't been to Ministry all summer.Some people are saying that he is preparing the school for the War that is bound to be coming.Others that, with You-Know-Who back, Dumbledore has ran off and hidden so he wont be killed."

"His name is Voldemort", Harry stated as Ron and his brothers gasped."And, no I will use his name.I'm sorry if this bothers you guys but if you use his name it does take some of his power away." Changing the subject away from the proper use of someone's name, "Anyway, I don't want to have that discussion again.You know that Dumbledore didn't run off.He couldn't have he sent me a birthday present, and", Harry glanced down at his watch, "he is at Hogwarts right now".

Ron and the twins looked surprised, "How did…"

Harry raised his watch up so Ron and the twins could see it, "Like I said he did send me a birthday present."

"Speaking of 'Watches'", Fred looked up at the antique grandfather clock.The clocks hands that had the name Arthur and Molly were pointing to the section labeled 'home'."Mom and Dad will be here in a moment."As soon as Fred said that, "Ron, Fred, George where are you", a voice from the kitchen signified that Molly was home.

"In here mom", George yelled.

"Has Ginny gotten back from the Flanagan's yet", Molly Weasley asked as she stepped into the living room rubbing her hands on a towel.Molly was a jovial sort, the perfect image of a mother.Harry couldn't help but smile when he saw her.Since Harry didn't have a mother of his own Molly had taken it upon herself to feel that void somewhat.She would never dream of trying to take Harry's dead mother's place but she still couldn't help but mother the little guy."Harry what are you doing here", she was shocked at seeing Harry.Being addressed Harry stood up to be courteous to Mrs. Weasley."My you have grown since the last time I saw you." Harry just smiled and his face had turned a little red.Since the end of last school year Harry had probably grown 3 or 4 inches and had gained about 20 pounds.No longer was he the small geeky kid with the broken glasses, now he stood before Mrs. Weasley looking like a half grown man.

The twins almost talking at once started babbling about what had happened to Harry on Privet Drive and as they told the story it grew bigger as each one took another breath.By the time the twins were finished Harry had single handedly beat up Peter Pettigew, saving the Dursley's from him and barely escaping with his life intact.

Molly listened to the tale as the twins finished she turned to Harry, "Ok, Harry what really happened"?

Harry trying to sort out the details so he could retell the story exactly as it happened without being influenced by the twins graphic tale, suggested."Maybe we should wait on Mr. Weasley to get back so I don't have to tell it twice", Harry asked.

"That's ok, Harry", a voice came from behind the group.Mr. Weasley and to everyone's surprise Professor Dumbledore strode into the room.Mr. Weasley spoke up, "Please, Harry go ahead and tell us what happened".Mr. Weasley sat down in his chair and motioned for Dumbledore to do the same.

As everyone except Harry followed the lead of Mr. Weasley and Professor Dumbledore Harry began the tale and didn't leave out anything.

Harry finished explaining everything.Dumbledore spoke up, "I guess that non-detection charm that was on Privet Drive is of no use anymore."Dumbledore sat back in the chair thinking about the situation.

Mr. Weasley looked at Dumbledore, "So what are we going to do now?The preparations at the school are not complete yet and Harry can't go back to his aunt and uncle's house."

"I don't know. What do you think we should do Arthur", Dumbledore asked.

Before Mr. Weasley could speak up Molly interjected, "He will just have to stay here with us.Arthur or I one can stay next to the house and if anything happens we will be close by."Molly Weasley said this with such conviction not even Dumbledore was about to argue with her.

"Thank you, Molly.I didn't want to ask you take on the responsibility.Now that I think about it, though this would be the perfect place for him.Surrounded by other Wizards, Harry's presence will be masked on its own without the use of charms.We will just have to make sure nobody finds out that Harry is here.From the way Harry told the story, dear old Wormtail will be searching Privet Drive for at least another week maybe longer.That should give us enough time to finish up at Hogwarts so if you have to, you can come strait there.Anyway I don't think Voldemort", everyone gasped except Harry who was shaking his head, "will try anything with a bunch of Wizards around.He still isn't strong enough yet."Dumbledore said.

"Albus, there is just one thing you aren't considering."Mr. Weasley pointed out.

Dumbledore looked shocked as he tried for the life of him to figure out what he was missing.Mr. Weasley smiled and continued, "You know if either me or Molly have to be here at all times then that means you will have to come back to the Ministry."Mr. Weasley pointed out.

Professor Dumbledore smiled as the thought finally came to him, "That will be fine.I think it is time for me to rattle Fudge's cage some more anyway." Dumbledore stood up getting ready to leave the look on his face told everyone in the room that he was in agreement with Molly. "Well, if you guys have any problems just let me know", he raised his wand.

"Professor", Harry spoke up right before Dumbledore could disapparate.

"Yes, Harry what is it", the professor asked.

Harry stuttered for a minute then he balled up his courage to ask the one question that was going through everyone's mind."Sir, how did you know I was here?"

"I have my ways", he smiled at Harry and winked. "I will see you tomorrow afternoon Arthur", Dumbledore stated, waved his wand, and disappeared.

***

Harry and Ron were getting Harry settled in at the Burrow.The Weasley's had named their house this due to the fact that it was always so crowded with children.Besides Ron and the twins the Weasley's had raised 4 other children, Charlie, Bill, Percy and Ginny.Charlie is now studying dragons in Romania, Bill ran off to Egypt and is working for the Gringotts Bank, Percy is currently working for the Ministry of Magic were he is quickly rising through the ranks, and last but not least little Ginny, she is starting her fourth year at Hogwarts this fall.Ginny would normally have been home but she has spent the last two weeks with the Flanagan's.Ginny had made friends with Ruby Flanagan last year at Hogwarts and Ruby invited her to go with them on their family vacation to the Bahamas.

Harry had stayed with the Weasley's a couple of times but this time he felt as if he should not be here.He was scared that by him being here it would endanger these good people and he hated that feeling."Harry, this is so cool that you get to stay here for the rest of the summer."Ron stated excitedly as Harry smiled.

"Yea, I'm glad I'm here too. I just hope your parents know what they are doing."Harry said with a small hint of regret in his voice.

"Harry don't worry about it.Dumbledore thought this was a good plan and mom and dad agreed.Don't worry about it.The summer will be over before you know it."Harry still not looking convinced, Ron decided to try and get his mind off of everything."If you want to worry about something maybe you should think of how are you going to get you school supplies.If you can't leave the Burrow, it is going to be kind of hard to get to Diagon Alley."

"Oh I almost forgot.I sent a letter to Hermonie.She is supposed to pick up my supplies when she goes tomorrow." Harry explained the confrontation that he and his Uncle Vernon had concerning this.

"Well, dad is supposed to take us down there tomorrow morning before he goes to the Ministry, so if I see her I will get your stuff from her." Ron said smiling trying to cover up the fact that Harry couldn't go with them.

"Ron, Harry", a voice bellowed from downstairs, "come on down.Ginny is back and dinner is ready."

Ron smiled.Even though he would never admit it he had missed his sister over the last two weeks."C'mon Harry let's go see what Ginny brought back from her vacation."

Harry not to anxious to see Ron's little sister, "Go ahead I'll be right down."Ron jumped up and headed out of the door.Harry took his time.This was the only part about visiting the Weasley's that he did not like.Ron's little sister Ginny.She was nice enough but she has had a crush on Harry since the first day she met him.The problem wasn't she had a crush but she in no uncertain terms had told him about it.During Harry's second year at Hogwarts, Ginny had sent him a 'love poem' that was sung be an annoying dwarf that one of the teachers had hired during Valentines Day.The school had laughed about that incident for weeks.Needless to say this made Harry a little uncomfortable.

Harry slumped down the stairs his hands in the pockets of his new jeans that his Aunt had bought him.His head was resting quite comfortable on his chest.The family was in an uproar. Harry could hear them from the top of the stairs.Each one of them was asking Ginny about a dozen questions at once."So did you have fun", Harry made out Mrs. Weasley's voice above the noise of the others.

As Harry stepped off the stairway and onto the living room floor, he didn't look up to see what was going on.To his surprise everyone got quiet as he looked up and could see that as soon as Ginny had seen Harry she had sighed and that is what had quieted the living room.

Harry looked around the room and then when his eyes found Ginny's he could tell he wasn't the only person who had grown some over the summer.Harry smiled at Ginny with that crooked little smile and she lowered her head and blushed.Mrs. Weasley noticing the tention in the room quickly spoke up, "Harry come say hello to Ginny she just got back from the Bahamas."

Harry walked over to Ginny as Fred, George, and Ron were each smiling and poking each other.They had never seen Harry look so tongue-tied since they have known him."Hi-hi Ginny," Harry's voice cracked as he stuck his hand out.Harry's voice had been changing all summer and he thought he had control of it but to his surprise he did not.As Ginny took Harry's hand she smiled.'Crack', a spark of static electricity came out of Harry's hand as he touched Ginny's.She jumped, "eek", surprised then lowered her head again blushing twice as much as she had before.Harry learned the hard way of what happens when you drag your feet across a carpeted floor.This little incident caused a great commotion from the boys, Fred and George were making rude comments and Ron had to sit down on the couch he was laughing so hard.

Ginny was mortified, tears came out of her eyes and she ran up the stairs to her bedroom.Mrs. Weasley looked at her sons and shot them a nasty look.When they saw the look their mother had given them they immediately shut up and Mr. Weasley quickly wiped the smile he had on his face off.Mrs. Weasley didn't have to say a thing she just picked up the hem of her dress and followed Ginny up the stairs.

The boys and Mr. Weasley watched Mrs. Weasley go up the stairs then turned to Harry.Harry was still looking up the empty staircase.His facial expression was one of a deer caught in headlights.Harry did not notice that he wasn't alone until Ron had walked up and snapped his fingers in front of his face, "Earth to Harry".

Harry still hadn't gotten his orientation, "She's beautiful", he stammered.

This comment sent the other boys into hysterics again as Mr. Weasley said, "That's my little girl you're talking about there."

Harry realized what he said had begun to blush himself as he looked at Mr. Weasley's smiling face.

***

The next morning, Harry woke up to the smell of breakfast and rolled over to wake up Ron.Ron's eyes popped open as he also got a strong whiff of the food that was being cooked."Breakfast time", Ron said as he jumped up and he and Harry hurried down to the kitchen.One thing could be said about Ron; he never missed a meal if he didn't have to.

When they got down to the kitchen, Mr. Weasley, Fred, and George were already eating the food.Harry and Ron took their seats at the table and began to help themselves when Mrs. Weasley walked into the room.

"So," Mr. Weasley asked.

"She said she is not coming down from her room until Harry leaves", she said a look of worry crossing her face.

"That's going to be a long time to sit in your room. Considering Harry isn't leaving until we go back to Hogwarts", Fred chuckled.

George and Mr. Weasley smiled really big as Ron spit his food across the room.Mrs. Weasley's enchanted kitchen utensils quickly began to clean up the mess Ron made.

Harry lowered his head and began to eat hoping no one would make a comment in his direction."That will be enough", Mrs. Weasley stated looking Fred directly in the face.

"What did I say?"Fred looked shocked that his mother's threatening look.

"She meant", George spoke up."No more saying", George changed his voice to high pitch, "_Ginny's got a boyfriend, Ginny's got a boyfriend_".Harry sunk down even lower into his chair that he already was.Mr. Weasley coughed trying not to laugh at his son's comments and Ron spit another mouthful of food across the room.

By this time Mrs. Weasley was so angered she started shouting."YOU TWO, GET OUT.Arthur take your sons and get them out of here."Ron, the twins and Mr. Weasley quickly stood up finishing off their breakfast as quickly as they could started for the door.

Mrs. Weasley called to her husband, "here is Ginny's list of school supplies.Since your monsters have ran her off to her room you can pick up her stuff as well while you in Diagon Alley."Mr. Weasley took the list and knew better than to say anything herded the boys out of the room."Don't let them go down Knockturn Alley either."She yelled after them as they took off.

Turning to speak to Harry about her family's bad behavior she noticed that he had disappeared just as fast as everyone else. "Hmpf", she stated and began clearing the breakfast dishes.

"Knock, knock", Harry rapped on Ginny's bedroom door.

"Go away", he heard Ginny say through a very tear strained voice.

Harry mustered up his courage and opened the door just enough to stick his head in."Ginny are you ok", Harry asked in a very light voice.Ginny had her head buried into her pillow still sobbing about what had happened last night.Evidently she did not hear Harry talking to her.

Harry spoke again this time in a louder voice, "Ginny, it's Harry, are you ok".

Ginny heard Harry this time and she leapt up started rubbing the tears out of her eyes.Harry thinking that he was cause of her trouble walked into the room and sat on the edge of Ginny's bed."I'm sorry if I upset you." Harry said apologetically

"It's not your fault", Ginny continued to rub the tears out of her eyes."It's those lousy brothers of mine.Sometimes I wish I was an only child."

"No you don't", Harry said very seriously as he looked her in the eyes.

Ginny realized what she had said and whom she had said it to.She quickly said, "I'm sorry Harry I should not have…"

Harry smiled that same crooked smile at her to let her know that he was not offended, "Don't worry about it.But Ginny, a word from the wise, cherish you family.I would kill to have as many brothers as you do."As Harry touched her cheek with his hand Ginny pressed her head down on her shoulder, trapping Harry's hand between her shoulder and cheek.She looked up into Harry's eyes and they stared at one another for what seemed like hours.

Harry feeling that the bout of female emotions was over he said very tenderly, "Come on lets go get some breakfast.

Mrs. Weasley stepped back from Ginny's bedroom door and hurried back down the stairs to the kitchen, smiling the entire way…


End file.
